


【SK】太阳葫芦

by Clockworkkkkkk



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkkkkkk/pseuds/Clockworkkkkkk
Summary: 他们似乎都生了场重病，只有一只牛犊见证了这一切的起始。





	【SK】太阳葫芦

警局看起来只有位二十岁出头的年轻小伙子喘着口活气，虽然他唯一的工作是检查咖啡杯上的蓝色便签条——从他胸口深褐色的咖啡渍可以看出。他的外套甚至不那么合身，每过一分钟便要伸手收紧腰带，每个人桌子前都放了一个看起来脏兮兮的纸杯，除了他们自己没人会再去碰那东西，甚至一块甜面包，是的，巴拉奇亚面前棕褐色瞳孔的男人正从塑料袋中解放一块甜面包，他打赌这男人参拜时都不曾这样虔诚。

“你应该早说你丢了台电视机的，如果你只说两张，呃，那叫什么？两张纸，我们都很忙的。”警官说，巴拉奇亚听得明白，正因如此他刚刚作出了回家后偷偷扔掉电视机的决定，虽然他很确定没有小偷钻进他混乱的一团糟的卧室但是巴拉奇亚实在需要一个理由，一个让他能找到自己遗失的两张手稿的方式，于是他点了点头留下些信息。

褐眼球却没让他很快离开而是眼神指了指他鼓鼓囊囊的口袋。

“我看见了，给我来一点。”

巴拉奇亚知道他在说什么，当然是警官说得过于神秘，那无非是他拼了命塞进瘦小口袋的一支威士忌，偶尔也会是一点廉价啤酒。于是他摸了摸那扁而宽的瓶身，耸了耸肩。

“我不建议。”巴拉奇亚说，然后转身推开黏着宣传海报的玻璃门，没有清除干净的黏胶粘在指腹上最后去向了男人的裤腿缝。

“你这王八蛋，三个街区外就有你腐烂的味道，告诉查桑尼和你睡还不如和我睡呢！报应等着你啦！”端着咖啡的小年轻吓了一跳，报案的男人早就走远了，他搞不清前辈怎么发这样大的火，甜面包被他狠狠捏出一个坑来，手上泛起一片油光。

倘若你在晚上七点随便找一个面包店，可能会有百分之八十的概率遇到巴拉奇亚，他主要为了一块蛋挞，有时候也会是会是一份椰奶汤圆，男人发旋后的一部分头发梳到了额前遮住眉毛，走路腰板得挺拔，除了房东阿姨谁的呼唤也不能让他停下，查桑尼？查桑尼才不会光明正大的找他呢。除去威士忌，他鼓鼓囊囊的口袋中还有一块巴掌大的笔记本与磨秃的铅笔，一截线圈离开它循规蹈矩的队列伸出笔记本的硬卡封皮圆环中，经常扎破巴拉奇亚的手指，有些血迹粘在本子的侧面，巴拉奇亚觉得写到渗透了血迹的一页算一个惊喜。

查桑尼曾经在巴拉奇亚昏睡中摸出过那个本子，有些字迹因为手侧不经意的刮蹭被涂抹成了一片，看不太真，隐约是些“栅栏、粉末、我、我、窗帘、豆蓉果”之类的词汇，她不明白，只想着丈夫或许要回家了“豆蓉果，我的小豆蓉果。”查桑尼说，每一个词汇从她齿间流出，“豆蓉果，我要拉开窗帘了，想到你要离开，我把心都捏碎啦！”她模仿着记忆中那些电视剧电影里站在舞台上的朱丽叶，姿态扭捏做作，巴拉奇亚有时候觉得这是自己和她上床的理由之一，查桑尼喜欢为他编造一首狗屁不通的诗，这样的嘲笑不会令他感到不适，作为诗人，好吧名义上的，实际上他还负责几头小牛的喂养，查桑尼时常让他明白自己是在怎样一个充满垃圾的街道中生活。那披头散发赤身发呆的女人，巴拉奇亚不爱的情人，他充满了感激。

于是他照常的，抚着黑色短袖上的褶皱从那个不属于自己的家庭中逃出来，楼下油炸食品摊贩的妻子今天来帮忙了，她鄙夷的看着巴拉奇亚然后又抬头看向楼上翻了个白眼。

“下次可要再跑快点喽！”油锅中的面点涨出气泡，而连她的声音中都似乎带着滋滋的滚油声。

“您不知道，我也想和您试试。”巴拉奇亚向下拽拽衣服，他轻轻吐出这句话仿佛问得是您吃了什么晚饭。

妇人的脸颊马上红了，她举起筷子又放下，左手局促的擦着围裙嘴里骂骂咧咧跺脚，“疯了，你疯了。”

巴拉奇亚迈开脚步，他正想着查桑尼今天的“诗”。

“糯米饭，我为什么要为他准备，厕所里，倒是有他该得的。”查桑尼今天没有用他的关键词，这让他觉得索然无味，他只想去喂喂小牛，然后从那些粪便中掏出什么可写的东西来。

巴拉奇亚很远就听到吉他声了。

对于这里来说乐队不是件常有的事，当他看到有人抱着吉他对农场里，他的小牛唱歌时，这自然也不是件常有的事。他走近，鞋底陷进泥土，陌生人昂着头，发尾结成几缕黏在后颈上，巴拉奇亚看到汗液从男人耳后流下。

“你好！”他斜挎着吉他转过头双手合十，巴拉奇亚本来不想理他的，可他看到年轻人睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，其实世界上有无数人长着圆溜溜的大眼睛。

他微微点头，小牛已经走到了农区的边缘，巴拉奇亚不得不挥手示意它回去。“吃饭时间到了。”他丝毫没有要继续攀谈的意思，年轻人嘴里哼唱着，没有词有时候也没有调。

“你是工作人员吗？”他看着欲想翻过围栏的巴拉奇亚。

“你认识他吗？”他说，然后从吉他包的内袋中抽出一张折了两折的照片，巴拉奇亚歪过脑袋手依然紧紧攀着修理粗糙的木头，他坚信木刺一定扎进了他的皮肤，刺痛感随处可在，巴拉奇亚还没来得及瞄一眼那头便传来了中年男人骂骂咧咧的声音。

“你就不能走正门吗？操你的，为什么你总要迟到！”

“看来我没时间做好人了。”巴拉奇亚跳下去。

“没关系，追你的小牛吧！” 年轻人挥了挥手然后拽着吉他带，巴拉奇亚猜他又要来一首了。

牛的舌苔，大片大片的枯草，他的视网膜上印着这些，牛犊在他身前甩着尾巴，肥硕敦厚的屁股因为奔跑而抖动，几只苍蝇围绕着它打上标签的耳朵飞舞，即使晚上八点了炎热依然像巨大的防腐罩，巴拉奇亚驱赶着这头牲畜，身后传来拨弦的声音。

_[青年人吃着金黄色的蜜糖饼，_

_还以为，这就是他的糊口之粮；_

_可有朝一日——你会去祈求一小块面包。][1] _

__

沉甸甸厚重的电视机上的灰尘活了过来，那些缠绕的电线可费了巴拉奇亚一番功夫，黑色的油污粘在他的衣袖和掌心的厚肉上，巴拉奇亚曲着腿双手交叉，好在他的小出租屋楼下的路灯坏了不知道多少年，没人会瞧见他嘞，但与此同时他也需要摸索着小心翼翼确保自己不要一骨碌从十二层台阶上翻下去，他的手已经布满细小的伤口，腿可不能又折了。

扒开垃圾堆时有一只橙黄色的野猫蹿了出去，想必是惊扰到了这小东西的家，他挑着碎纸和塑料袋散发腥臭的海鲜内脏然后将电视机塞了进去，一大坨令人作呕的鱼肠和三两个生蚝壳成为了他电视机的装饰品，巴拉奇亚没什么不舍，这台电视从来没有带给他过等量价值的快乐，地方新闻，气象报道，除了三俗狗血电视剧还有那么点意思。

“它坏了吗？”

巴拉奇亚听到身后有人说。

“如果你说出去我绝对杀了你。”按约定时间警察要来搜查现场了，他根本无法忍受因为这种突发情况失去自己那两页手稿，警察会为了搜集现场证据而检查他房间的每一个角落的——虽然他的家看上去到处都像命案现场。

“冷静，冷静，只是台电视机。”

“是你？”皮拉瓦记得这个喂牛的家伙，他的黑眼圈快掉到颧骨了，看起来至少有三个月没有剪过头发，皮拉瓦发誓他几乎没见过这样疲惫的人，除了半个月前被皮拉瓦踢出门外的键盘手。

巴拉奇亚没怎么努力就想起来他了，唱着《阿霞》的异乡人（鉴于他从来都没有见过这个人），他为什么总是站在自己身后？但陌生人的身份多少还是令巴拉奇亚放松了几分。

“你是哪里人？”巴拉奇亚问，他擦擦手心。

“廊开府，恋坡拍晒佛附近，我到处都去，你看我现在不就来这了吗？”年轻人一边回答一边伸长脖子饶有兴趣的看着那台破败的，陈旧的电视机。

“这边的旅游项目可不多。”他伸出脚用一袋垃圾彻底掩埋他的电视机。

“不是来玩的…也不是，是来玩的。”年轻人说。

“嗯哼，没有目的不是坏事。”巴拉奇亚透过眼前的碎发，看上去像年轻男人脸上生长着黑色裂痕。

“你叫什么？”他问。

“巴拉奇亚，你该上一堂礼貌课了。”巴拉奇亚很确定他比自己小。

“皮拉瓦，皮拉瓦”他停顿了一秒然后重复。

走回房间的时候不知道是不是因为云散了路途开始没有那么艰难，巴拉奇亚望着月亮的时候做出了一个邀请，很长一段时间他并不能理解自己的行为，而这却是他引以为傲的地方，一场漫长探索正被高高挂起。皮拉瓦依然背着吉他，黑色外套上的线头和他笨重电视机背后成堆的线团别无两样，很快异乡的朋友欣然同意邀请，他说您最好有一包印度洋甘菊，它们有金色的闪闪发亮的十七枚花瓣，我不会久留在没有洋甘菊的灾难中。

巴拉奇亚哈哈大笑。

他自然是没有洋甘菊茶的，皮拉瓦也没有夺门而出，这一切归功于印着椰树的衬衫和纸张书本胶卷盘堆积出的废墟城堡（另一个灾难）。

“我觉得我在哪一年某一天梦到过这里。”皮拉瓦说。

“巨大的雕塑，太高了，我到处寻求帮助最后找到一些颜色，那些颜色爆炸后托举我，把我像个圣人供奉起来…”

“废墟王子。”巴拉奇亚再次大笑。

“梦终将实现啦！皮拉瓦！了不起！”皮拉瓦大声嚷嚷着攀登上一座山丘，脚下踩着胡里奥·科塔萨尔——《南方高速》及一本《唱歌指南》，巴拉奇亚没有对此感到生气。

“这是你的日记吗？”皮拉瓦弯腰捡起一个黄色纸团展开它。

_荞麦枕头烧成的灰烬…一棵新生的树_

中间有很多涂抹。

“一般我不这么叫它。”巴拉奇亚的日记是碎片化的，混乱的，是查桑尼口中打趣的样本，他虚拟世界的总和，他喂养小牛粪便中的蠕虫，总之不是这个。

“是的，是的，因为你遗弃它了，可怜的荞麦枕头，我要为它写首歌，你是诗人吗？我还没有问过哩。”皮拉瓦开始对更多的纸团展现兴趣，他盘腿坐下将那些“垃圾”揽到身边，像搭建出游泳池或者一扇栅栏，一座玫瑰庄园。里面极少能看到完整的内容，大多是些晦涩断断续续的语句，偶尔也有裁剪下的书页，他像拆礼物般小心打开，最后停留在某张过分变形写着减价促销的紫色传单上。

_纳西瑟斯！高唱你的圣洁之词吧！_

_我将从曼谷步行到清迈，_

_将每一个夜晚的精液涂抹在你脸上，_

_你圣洁的，你充满爱的；_

_我将枯朽干涸的眼睛赠与你，_

_自大的水仙花啊，什么都不是，_

_什么都不是，_

_除了圣洁，什么都不是。_

巴拉奇亚没有回答他，他看着年轻人翻来覆去那张烤肉店传单，双眼迸发出可见的光彩来，那一瞬间他仿佛看到飞来窗台觅食的鸽子张开翅膀，衔走这一刻的全部时间，他喘不上气，一根被暴风吹垮的树干正狠狠砸在他脆弱的脊背上。

“哥不会想知道我在想什么的。”皮拉瓦挥挥手中的纸片说。

“什么？”

“水仙花，我可以带走它吗，我想拿着它来一发。”皮拉瓦没有对此感到羞涩，他只是真诚地说出想法，虔诚地对待自己的阴茎。起先巴拉奇亚挑了挑眉毛掩饰诧异，随后一阵剧烈的天旋地转袭来，坦特罗行者向他的胰脏叩拜，一整个剧团吟诵《玛斯纳维》，无数诗篇章节同洪水般灌进他的眼鼻口中，几只脊尾白虾从他的左眼眶游向右眼眶，遗憾的是敲门声最终掐断了巴拉奇亚这场绮丽幻想。

“喔，我差点忘了这事。”巴拉奇亚以后退的方式打开门，他确保没有将后背留给皮拉瓦。

褐眼球肘弯处夹着记事本正站在门外踱步，制服紧绷绷勒着他的赘肉，手上还提着楼下阿光面点密封住的甜面包，身后是两三个巴拉奇亚没注意过的警员，他侧身示意让出一条通道。

“嚯咦，嚯咦…”褐眼球口中发出不明意味的惊叹声迈进这间小屋子然后撞上了皮拉瓦抬起头的眼。

“你还有交新朋友的本事啦？”警官上下打量着陌生的拜访者，能被巴拉奇亚邀请的人想必精神状态也好不到哪去。

“今天早上回来的时候发现被偷了，没动过房间除了那里。”巴拉奇亚指了指皮拉瓦周边，没有对恶意作出任何回应。

“谁会想偷你呢小天才，废纸，废纸，我都下不去脚了。”警官故作夸张地踮起脚尖后说。

“说吧，你的电视机在哪…曾经在哪？”他问。

皮拉瓦听闻抬头看了一眼巴拉奇亚，对方没对此有任何异于往常的表情，随后他抬手指示了一个方向——窗台前他的工作桌旁，那儿可真是，一只麻雀的模型，十几把未开封的木质筷子，一只泄气的红色气球垂在天花板上，一些空的、半瓶的、满的，扎着丝带的酒瓶，以及堆叠成因他农山的纸张。

“巴拉奇亚，你就不能不做这些事了吗？”褐眼球骂骂咧咧带领他的小队步入那丛林。

对于他细心地搜查指纹一事巴拉奇亚还是充满感激的，皮拉瓦心理隐约有些对于电视机的预感，他不好开口只好撑着地面站起来，然后歪歪脑袋抬手在嘴边围成半圈。

“我先走了。”他说。

巴拉奇亚无声地点点头，他告诫：“带好水仙花。”

皮拉瓦自豪地昂起头向男人展示口袋中叠得整齐的纸片，其实他都做好偷走的准备了，做一个巴拉奇亚屋子中真正的小偷。

等到皮拉瓦离开时巴拉奇亚才隐约想起他不知道年轻人住在哪里，也不知道白天牛圈旁他手中照片的人的模样，皮拉瓦没有询问第二次，或许他是忘记了，或许这对他来说其实根本不重要。无论如何巴拉奇亚对这张照片产生了浓厚的嫉妒，他明白能保存一张照片（一段无数次会被回顾的记忆）是件多么需要被命运眷顾的事，而他未曾有过这样的体验。他的诗可以受到同等待遇吗？巴拉奇亚的脑海中几乎马上浮现了皮拉瓦自渎的背影，年轻人跪坐在地上口中念念有词，臂肉正随着动作轻微晃动，那则传单紧紧包裹着炽热滚烫的阴茎，最后他用那“圣洁的，什么都不是”擦尽星星点点的精液嚼碎吞吃入腹。

巴拉奇亚勃起了。

他有些尴尬，匆忙扶着贴了斑驳绿色墙纸的墙壁逃离，逃向三米外的厕所。

第三次见面比预想中早来，皮拉瓦就坐在他最初弹吉他的地方，三五缕头发翘在脑后，比起前天连贯的曲目今天只是单调的弹出一个一个音节，音乐就那么突然消失了，无论如何也赶不走的太阳鸟在他上方旋绕，巴拉奇亚看得真确，的确有圣光降临，树枝会抽芽，孩童会成长，而皮拉瓦仿佛从第一天见面起就没有离开过这里，昨晚无非是他的一场性幻想罢了。

皮拉瓦双手合十向他施礼似乎这不是偶遇而是约会。

“天气真好啊。”

“什么？”巴拉奇亚说。

_“我的灵魂每天离开你，_

_又回到你身边，_

_我的眼睛为你流泪，_

_它又炯炯地向着你所停留的那边眺望。”[2]_

皮拉瓦唱了第二次填了词的歌，他没有注视巴拉奇亚，只是看着牛，看着一些鸡仔，看着浑身粘满泥土和饲料的务农者，然后坐在一垛草叶上。

“谁？”巴拉奇亚问，他想知道这《悼念》的主角。

“我朋友，实际上我是为了这个来的。”皮拉瓦回答，他挠了挠昨晚后颈被蚊子叮咬出的肿包。

嫉妒再一次像裹尸布紧紧缠住巴拉奇亚的身躯，可他连一把小剪刀都没有，他不知道这场悼念下有什么意味。

“喔！我忘了！我没有说过。”皮拉瓦一拍脑袋。

嗯哼，他的确忘了。

“我答应他女朋友要来带点万寿菊回去墓地的，你知道最近的花店在哪吗？”

“花店又不会马上关门。”巴拉奇亚坐在他身旁。

“对这件事我有些紧张。”

“没关系，你只要尝试明白死亡是一件真实的事。”巴拉奇亚说。

“操！你怎么总能明白我在说什么，你总是让人感觉这么不好吗？”皮拉瓦抓起自己耳后的头发摇头随后补充。

“说说你的电视机！”

巴拉奇亚显然没有对他冒犯的脏话有做回应的打算。

“呃，很明显，你看到了。”他说。

“我得想法子找到我的手稿。”

“巴拉奇亚先生，如果我是警察我就要亮出警棍了，但是说真的电视机？不用非得是电视机的。”皮拉瓦笑昏了将一只手搭在巴拉奇亚的大腿上摩擦，其实他才不再乎呢，他只是来长途跋涉买一束万寿菊，他知道巴拉奇亚也不在乎，后者第一次追着牛离开的时候风都告诉他了，他们只是在不停地跑步。

“我不在乎什么狗屁电视机和警棍。”

皮拉瓦为自己的猜测露出胜利的微笑。

“你找到了吗？昨晚如何？”

“没有，我都快想不起我写了什么，明明好像是那么重要的东西。”巴拉奇亚想起了他躲在昏暗厕所中的性幻想。

“继续说点你。”他跃过了这个话题。

“好吧，我们现在是在聊天吗。”皮拉瓦没在询问，他只是在肯定，他看到对方点了点头。

“素法，他的女朋友才不爱他呢，爱一个死人让她觉得光辉伟大。”

“她总是把灾难的罪因推到我头上来，仿佛我每到宋干节都会阻止她将圣水倒在佛像头上似的，万寿菊不是为了她，是为了我可怜的朋友呦，他活着时素法还可能放过他，他死了那就一辈子不可能啦！”

“她爱什么呢？”皮拉瓦说。

“她爱光辉伟大也是爱，爱人也是爱，邪恶低劣的，高尚可爱的，这一切自然都是出于爱。”

巴拉奇亚顿了顿轻声说:“问题在于不要试图把爱推上圣坛，圣坛中没有爱的身影，摘下来扔进泥潭里踩踩，一切都好解决。”

皮拉瓦眨眨眼睛。

“给我一个泥潭。”

他的声音模模糊糊被晒化在农圈旁狭窄的小径上，几只和巴拉奇亚书桌上一模一样的麻雀过来将它分食，牲畜腥臭的味道弥漫在烘热的空气中，这让皮拉瓦想起到处唱歌的好几个夜晚，他也曾在曼谷拾捡拼凑自己年轻的破碎的灵魂。

巴拉奇亚看着他，年轻人面庞上依然生长着黑色的裂纹，他俯身为远道而来的吟游诗人献出吻，然后抵着那人的唇瓣悄声回答。

“跟我来。”

旅途仅仅路过了两只昂起细长脖颈嘎嘎大叫的白鹅，它们身上还粘着切碎的白菜叶和一些小虫子。

然后他真的看到了一个池塘，这里离河岸不远想必也是小农场的鱼塘，那种鱼类特有的腥味将皮拉瓦的内脏都揪紧了。他看着巴拉奇亚脱掉格纹的袜子和黑色帆布鞋，一只脚踩进水中，淤泥马上泛出水面将一小片水域都染上污渍，男人向皮拉瓦伸出手。

“喔……你欺骗我。”

“一部分，准确来说这是养殖类鱼塘。”

“另一部分呢？”皮拉瓦没有去牵他的手，他踢掉鞋子袜子就飞进了这可能充满鲫鱼排泄物的烂池子，他在问那个亲吻。

“更糟糕啦！真正的泥潭。”巴拉奇亚说。

皮拉瓦踢得泥水到处都是，他笃定自己踩到了好几个蚌壳，鱼苗从手心中滑出又被提着尾巴捉回来，他玩得不亦乐乎，皮拉瓦知道自己最擅长的就是找乐子，找一切该死的你生下来所有人就告诉你该找的乐子，没有这些乐子人类早就灭绝嘞！

然后他们挽着手从泥浆中爬出来，巴拉奇亚的刘海全粘在额头上了（很明显这不是他自己的所作所为），皮拉瓦做出一个喝酒的提议，他们不得不裹着满身臭味和泥点提着两双鞋四只袜子和酒吧老板大声吵架。

“天杀的，巴拉奇亚，你已经够他妈糟糕了不要再带另一个更糟糕的混小子试图让我这里变成他妈的大型臭鱼塘好吗？”

“你得了吧！我只要付你泰铢就行了。”巴拉奇亚大声回答。

“你他妈把房租还清了再说吧！”

他们最后还是得到了两瓶廉价啤酒，甚至拿纸巾擦三遍才能擦掉那层灰尘，皮拉瓦在心里的记事本上打着勾，最后一站抵达了他一开始却坐过站的目的地。

“万寿菊。”皮拉瓦堆笑打开贴着脱了胶的贴纸的钱包，所有客人离他们三米远，这两个家伙像场世纪灾难站在花店中间，皮拉瓦接过包扎了丝带的花圈后马上在店员可怖的注视中退出了，他只来了三天就变成镇子中人人喊打的脏东西了！皮拉瓦对此只觉得好笑，他搓掉手腕处最后一点泥巴块望向他亲爱的朋友。

“小纳西瑟斯，再吻我一下吧。”

“一团糟总不能变成两团糟。”巴拉奇亚没有如他所想给予他一个甜蜜亲昵的吻。

“早就是一团糟啦！”皮拉瓦颔首，说他要离开了，说他的朋友死去三天了，巴拉奇亚发现自己从来不知道皮拉瓦的朋友叫什么或以怎样的方式死亡。

“我已经开始想念他了，尽管他活着时我总想打破窗户将玻璃片插进他的眼睛里。”

“我和素法没有区别。”

皮拉瓦挥手告别的时候巴拉奇亚想起了查桑尼，那个背叛丈夫的纺织工人，他对查桑尼的想念疯狂涌了出来，他想听查桑尼编造那些可笑的诗或者演一套《四朝代》，在做完爱后模仿攀尼自杀的桥段。最重要的，他会告诉她皮拉瓦的事情，查桑尼会轻轻抚摸他的头发替他哭泣，可爱的女人，没有一次眼泪是为自己流的。

往北走的时候巴拉奇亚路过了那个垃圾堆，显然他的电视机已经被带走了，或许在哪个乞丐的大棚里或许在垃圾场被压缩成头颅大小的垃圾块里。

他想他再也不愿意提起这件事。

今天小摊贩的妻子没有过来，油炸食品摊前仅有一个肥胖的男人穿着围裙，他看着巴拉奇亚想说什么最后又什么也没说只是目睹着他上楼，眼睛都快瞪出来了，恨不得跟在那人屁股后面好看一场热闹。

从隐约听到骚动起巴拉奇亚心中就开始惴惴不安，他攀着楼梯扶手跑了起来。

“操，操。”声音愈发清晰，女人的尖叫声和男人呕吐诅咒的骂骂咧咧像根一米长的钉子钻进他的头盖骨中，将他彻底凿穿了。

“操！”

查桑尼仰躺在门大开的房前，她的裙子被她的丈夫——衣领上粘着呕吐物的男人紧紧攥在手中，肥大的阴茎正拼了命地想要钻进女人的下体中。查桑尼满脸是血，那些血迹顺着她的下巴一滴滴砸在沥青地上，胸口前也粘满了暗红色大片的血液，这些红色像火焰在查桑尼胸前跳舞做一场圣大的仪式。

而在这仪式中女人已经被烧穿了，她的一只手紧紧握着她丈夫的手腕眼睛却失去了光彩，如果不是她喉咙中还有早已喑哑的尖叫，她看起来就是一具尸体，一具被重型卡车碾过的尸体，一个祭品。

“操你的！”巴拉奇亚一聊踢在这男人的脸上，他朝后仰翻了过去，阴茎滑出来时巴拉奇亚看到查桑尼胯下和着精液的血迹。“操你的！”他越过女人第二脚踢在男人的肚子上。

男人哼哧哼哧捂住小腹呻吟，酒精浸泡过的大脑早就失去了控制力，他看到是巴拉奇亚撑起身体便扑上去撕打了起来。

“怎么了？妈的我问你我操我老婆怎么了？你以为我不知道她跟谁操吗？臭婊子！她哪儿算个人呐！”

巴拉奇亚还没按稳两秒就被抓着小臂掀翻过去后脑狠狠磕上门框，男人咧开嘴干巴巴笑了两声，随即热烘烘的鼻血流下来后滴在巴拉奇亚的眼角。说到底他是在海鲜市场搬运货物的工人，而巴拉奇亚？巴拉奇亚只是个现在脑袋里嗡嗡响揪住对方衣领的徒劳的输家而已。

拳头落在他的脸上和肩膀上，很快他觉得自己被粘稠湿热的液体淹没，四肢都散开了沉入红色的海洋，他努力睁着眼拼好自己想将海底的查桑尼拉入怀中，啊，查桑尼，可怜的查桑尼，怎么会这样呢，我们没有一次眼泪是为自己流的。

巴拉奇亚什么都看不到了，他听到嘈杂的声音冲进来，有个人贴得他极近，他听到那些本默不作声的邻居们纷纷开门，他听到他们对查桑尼丈夫长期家暴的控诉声，他听到褐眼球咒骂的声音和警棍敲击在肉体上的咚咚声，他甚至听到了楼下摊贩油锅中的滾油声和蜜蜂扇动薄翼。

最后，是皮拉瓦。

皮拉瓦喘气的声音，他依旧睁不开眼睛，他只觉得是，他总觉得自己和皮拉瓦之间有样神赐的联系，即使自己并不是合格的佛教信徒。

“查桑尼，查桑尼。”他说，摸向右边女人的手然后握紧她。

“亲爱的小豆蓉果，我教你怎么坐火车，不要再努力了，努力不来的，怎么就这样了呢？豆蓉果…我把心都捏碎了。”巴拉奇亚哭着啜喏。

“…皮拉瓦，我想回去。”没有等到女人的回答，沉默过后他紧闭着眼睛说，有双手温柔的抚上他的颧骨将他的头发拧成一股股别至耳后。

巴拉奇亚做了一个漫长的梦，盛满千日红和万代兰的列车驶进车站撞碎他的身体，他的胳膊落在普吉岛的海岸线上，小腿被流浪狗衔去远方，头颅骨碌碌滚下了山坡，怀抱吉他的年轻人站在梦的边缘神色模糊，而他弯腰将自己的头颅抱在怀中走啊走啊，走去他从未抵达过的地方，那里没有花环，没有散发着恶臭的下水道，没有金光灿灿的塔庙，没有新生的婴儿和动物的尸体，巴拉奇亚知道他们已走向时间的末端，什么都不会再发生了，什么都结束了，一切都会停止在这一刻，永远停止在这一刻。

之后一阵剧痛从眼角和锁骨传来，他条件反射地伸手想摸摸却被纱布粗糙的质感抵挡，巴拉奇亚睁开眼睛时并没有预想中的太阳鸟来啄食他的眼睛，他觉得自己的左眼一定有个硕大的肿块，实际上现在正到深夜，连灯都剩不下几盏——燃烧着唯有献出生命才会被赞颂的价值。皮拉瓦躺在拼在一起的几张小凳子上沉沉入睡，半个身体都快掉出去了，而床上的男人发现自己坐在属于自己的小出租屋里，这样小的房间，书桌，纸，一些雕塑，一些书，纸，连床都只能塞下一个他罢了，飞虫不停撞在玻璃上，怎么能让皮拉瓦待在这里呢？他想。

“皮拉瓦，皮拉瓦。”他面部的肌肉在纱布下颤抖，星星融化成绸缎披在他呼唤对象的腰上。

“皮拉瓦。”巴拉奇亚伸出手想摸摸年轻人充满倦意的面容，然后为他盖好星星毯子，阵痛却由肩流向全身。皮拉瓦醒了，他默不作声睁开眼注视着男人然后坐起来，坐在他黑白色格子的床单上。

他将手撑在男人塞满荞麦麦壳的枕头边，小心翼翼地，温柔地含住那颤抖的双唇，皮拉瓦很高兴自己没有真的离开，人们终究是会失去自己所爱的东西，但他第一次在想我不要一切都突如其来，来很突然结束很突然，我要现在的我不是上一秒的我，于是他将本该赠与朋友关于死亡的祝福——万寿菊戴在了自己脖颈上，这样他便完成了一个仪式，皮拉瓦亲吻着巴拉奇亚的面庞说：

“那个花环属于我了，你想和我一起去吗？这间屋子是我们最伟大的王国，我们金碧辉煌的坟墓。”

巴拉奇亚点点头，于是皮拉完弯腰在床下摸索着，摸索出一个花瓣凋零似乎还沾着血迹的花环放在他的小腹上，现在我们都是被埋在泥土中或扔进火堆中的人了，巴拉奇亚想。

于是他们继续接吻，互相咬着舌尖，吞不下的唾液润湿布胶一角，皮拉瓦翻身上来张开腿跪坐在巴拉奇亚的胯上，他嗤笑出声挺动身体磨蹭着巴拉奇亚已经勃起的阴茎然后迅速扒光自己的上衣和裤子，男人在他身下涨红了脸却又动弹不得，他曲起食指一下下刮蹭着皮拉瓦暴露在空气中冰冷的腿肉，皮拉瓦听懂了这样的信号，他向后挪动着以防自己不要掉下床和地板来个亲密接触，他脱下了巴拉奇亚的裤子。

那根炽热的玩意儿被他捧在手心中托举着，他将双手拢起虎口紧紧卡住阴茎的根部然后躬身张开嘴巴。操，巴拉奇亚大脑一片空白，皮拉瓦乱糟糟毛茸茸的头发扫过他的小腹，黏满汗水的额头因为吞吐的动作偶尔贴上身体，他蠕动的舌面与上颚不停挤压吮吸着阴茎，生殖器下的毛发被打湿结成一缕缕，巴拉奇亚小幅度抬动腰部操着皮拉瓦的嘴，他想象着男孩涂抹了精液而闪闪发亮的嘴唇，爱与欲望之神，我的小阿佛洛狄忒[3]，他喘息着。

皮拉瓦将阴茎吐出来，他眼角泛红亲吻着巴拉奇亚每块肌肤，水渍声啧啧响起，他亲吻着那些纱布好似亲吻着纱布包裹下的地方，然后望向巴拉奇亚扬帆的眼睛中，皮拉瓦小心牵引着男人的手搭在自己塌陷下的腰窝上，一只臂肘紧贴巴拉奇亚的侧脸好拨弄他柔软的头发，另一只手伸向更加隐秘之处。皮拉瓦伏在巴拉奇亚身上前后晃动用手指操着自己。

“等我一会儿，嗯…不会太久”皮拉瓦喘息着说，然后像一只刚醒的小猫拱来拱去寻找巴拉奇亚的双唇，然后在呻吟中亲吻，手指进出的声音在这房间里像被插上了音响实时播放，巴拉奇亚头都快裂开了。

“不要晾着我，这不道德，小猫，你在干嘛？”他哑着嗓子问。

“嗯哼，不道德？嗯…为了这个。”他抽出手然后扶住巴拉奇亚硬到发疼的阴茎抵在自己一张一合的穴口处。

“老天，你怎么这么…我是说，我没想到。”皮拉瓦向下坐的时候明显感觉到一丝困难，他皱紧眉头报复性的捏住巴拉奇亚腰部的软肉。吐着液体的龟头只有一半塞进了他稚嫩的狭窄的甬道中，插入过程漫长得像过了一个世纪，巴拉奇亚觉得自己都要疯了，等到他彻底顶进去皮拉瓦才长长地舒出一口气，想着自己被那根深红色的阴茎凿在了原地，凿在了巴拉奇亚的身上。

“我来之前可没想到这个。”他喘着粗气说，努力适应着撑开自己身体的异物。

“动一动。”巴拉奇亚说。

于是他双手抵在男人的小腹上开始尝试抬起自己的身体，在阴茎滑出半截后又插回身体中，坐起落下，自己翘起的阴茎中流出的液体顺着腿根会阴抵达交合的部位，为这场性交提供了良好的润滑作用。呻吟被喉管榨成汁水灌进巴拉奇亚的耳廓中，盛了满满一碗的情水，他抬腰狠狠撞进皮拉瓦湿润柔软的洞穴，像一架颠簸的摇摇车毫无章法的刺戳着，皮拉瓦双腿大敞着尖叫呻吟，心脏正快速跳动，他们从壁炉的火焰中逃亡，他们像在搏斗中获得新生。

巴拉奇亚拔出来射精的时候皮拉瓦已经射过一轮了，白色浓稠的液体洒在他的胸膛上垂落的万寿菊花瓣上，于是低垂双眼跪坐着的通红的人与他前不久性幻想的背影完美重合在了一起，巴拉奇亚紧紧盯着他的鼻尖他的睫毛，他的耳廓和他颤抖挺立的乳尖，他的肚脐，最后是一整个他。巴拉奇亚想起那首什么都不是的烂诗，他将埋在男人体内的阴茎抽出来然后射在了那柔软的肚皮上。

厚卡封面的笔记本躺在森林中，那些断断续续的词汇本是不用写的，他偶尔也会希望这词汇下暗藏的含义可以以另一种更抽象的方式永存，“我觉得自己在用筷子捉一只蝴蝶。”他曾对查桑尼说过这样的话。谈到爱，没人相信他与查桑尼之间不存在爱——邪恶卑微令人不齿的爱，每个人心里都急着寻求正义哩，但其实呢？

“好像生命中只有我和她相互同情。”巴拉奇亚抚摸着皮拉瓦的耳朵，他们正艰难的挤在一张床上。

皮拉瓦没有作声。

“怎么会这样呢？”他像在问自己，像在问皮拉瓦，也像在问查桑尼，怎么会这样呢？每一分每一秒都同巨大的毛线团似的向他滚来将他紧紧缠绕其中，巴拉奇亚开始啜泣，然后大哭，眼泪将棉团纱布浸出一片深的污渍。

“那两张手稿我永远也找不到了，我还失去电视机啦，还有你，亲爱的皮拉瓦，我该怎么让时间停止呢，我没办法再向前跑啦！我的生活就是一坨狗屎你明白吗？他妈的一团糟，他妈的，操，操！”

“我怎么会相信查桑尼在真的希望生活变好呢？皮拉瓦，这个世界上有太多人了，她是习得性无助的小狗[4]，我呢？我就在她隔壁的笼子里呀。”他缩成一团，眼泪扑漱漱的流淌，巨大的痛苦将巴拉奇亚拦腰砍断抛进结了冰的湖面之下。

皮拉瓦将蜷缩的一团身体抱在自己怀中，他只是安静的拥抱他，然后让因为呼吸而起伏的肚皮贴在他的皮肤上，如鲸鱼骨架般笼罩着他，有个声音说：帮他的衣服打个补丁吧，帮他穿上外套吧。

“我来的第一个晚上看到了烟花。”皮拉瓦说。

“那是我的求救信号。”巴拉奇亚打趣，哭泣让他的嗓子中塞了团棉花。

“我当然知道，也是我的。”

“正如你所说我需要对死亡是件真实的事放松，我总有一天会失去我现在拥有的东西，啊，我是多么爱我的打火机，我的车，我那条印着菠萝的毛毯，还有现在的你。所以我嫉妒他带着永恒暂停的时间被埋进土里，那坟头上还要长出绿色的小草。

“哎呀，虽然我觉得小花更好，但只是，这样的事情快杀死我了。”皮拉瓦收紧手臂感受着巴拉奇亚一跳一跳的脉搏。

“你知道吗？或许你愿意坐我的车，我们去些地方，带上查桑尼为她找一个面包房，虽然我没有电视机送给你了，但是没关系，假以时日我们都会没关系的。”皮拉瓦没有说“我们都会没事的”，他知道光是没关系就已经很难了，于是他俯身吻着男人光裸的背部问他。

“你愿意吗？你愿意吗？我带你见见素法，但是你要为我写首诗，我不贪心的，只要一首就够啦，像是……《重访里斯本》那样的。”

_“又一次我重见你，_

_但是，啊，我再见不到我自己！_

_贻我以永恒容貌的魔镜已碎，_

_在每一片命定的碎片中只看到一小片自己——_

_一小片你，一小片我。”[5]_

“我们不能保持一件事永远是那样的。”皮拉瓦说。

“可是我们去照一个破碎的镜子，我们依然能看到我们。”

早六点时天空像悬挂了透纳一幅巨大的水彩画作，每个人都被平面化成为一块颜色，巴拉奇亚踮着脚站在窗前与那扇常年未开过的窗户作着斗争，灰尘挤在一起变成一块块污渍填满缝隙，这可花费了他一番功夫！当窗户被推开时巨大的震颤声让房顶都晃了晃随后更多灰尘落在他的鼻尖和头发上。他看到楼下女人正整理着自己的方面裹裙，小桌子前的佛面香炉里升起一缕青灰色的烟雾，巴拉起亚闭上眼睛，幻想自己卸下身上一个巨大的箱子，那箱子足足有一座玉佛寺那么大，他环顾四周，最后从裤兜里掏出那个巴掌大的笔记本翻到下一页，那一页刚好黏着他手指上的血迹。

巴拉奇亚写了些什么上去最后将它和铅笔一起埋进土里。

“皮拉瓦，起床了。”他说。

“我们要开始新的一天了。”

他梦中的土壤里会长出大片的万寿菊。

End.

* * *

[1]屠格涅夫《阿霞》.

[2]荷尔德林《悼念》.

[3]阿佛洛狄忒：爱神.

[4]习得性无助：1967年塞利格曼通过电击笼子中的狗得出“重复失败造成放弃”结论，具体可自己查阅.

[5]佩索阿《重访里斯本》，1926年版.

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自保罗·策兰《九月之冠》孟明译版，我非常喜欢的一首。
> 
> 太阳葫芦朝我滚下来：  
坎坷的道路上已回响着病愈的时光。  
虽然最后的不是我的，还是一片亲切的金黄。  
每一片雨帘都拨开了，为你也为我。


End file.
